Heterodontus portusjacksoni
Heterodontus portusjacksoni (''Port Jackson shark)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Chondrichthyes Order: Heterodontiformes Family: Heterodontidae Genus: Heterodontus Species: Heterodontus portusjacksoni Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Marine; demersal; oceanodromous; depth range 0 - 275 m. Subtropical; 27°S - 44°S, 112°E - 154°E. Distribution: Western Pacific: southern Australia (including Western Australia) and one record from New Zealand. Heterodontus bona-spei from South Africa probably refers to this species. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 1.65 m, common length: 1.37 m; weight: ?'; age: '? Short description: Port Jackson sharks can grow up to 1.65 metres (5.5 ft) long and are similar to others of their genus, bearing a broad, blunt, flat head, an anal fin, and crests above its eyes. However, the species possesses characteristics that make them easily identifiable, such as their teeth and the harness-like markings which run for a majority of their body length. These markings run from their eyes to their first dorsal fin and then across the rest of their bodies. Both dorsal fins are close to equal size, each with a spine at the foremost edge. These spines are rumored to be poisonous. Other features that help distinguish them are their small mouths as well as their nostrils, which are connected to their mouths. The sharks have grey-brown bodies covered by black banding, which covers a large portion of their sides and backs. One of these bands winds over the face and progresses to the shark's eyes. Another harness-shaped band goes around the back, continuing to the pectoral fins and sides. Thin, dark stripes are also present on the backs of Port Jackson sharks. These progress from the caudal fin to the first dorsal fin. Biology: A common shark of the continental shelves, from close inshore at the intertidal zone to 275 m. Segregates by sex and maturity stage. Nocturnal, hides in caves and rocky gullies during the day. Feeds on benthic invertebrates, primarily echinoderms. Oviparous. Eggs with spiral flanges but lack tendrils. Undergoes yearly migrations to spawning sites during breeding season. Considered harmless to people, but can deliver a painful nip when provoked. Life cycle and mating behavior: Oviparous. Distinct pairing with embrace. Undergoes yearly migrations to breeding sites. Females lay about 10 to 16 (commonly 10-12) eggs in rock crevices on shallow sheltered reefs at depths of 1-5 m (rarely 20-30 m) during August and September (rarely in July and October). In captivity, females lay 2 eggs a day every 8-17 days. Eggs are hatched after 9-12 months and young then move into nursery areas in bays and estuaries. After the breeding season, males move into deeper waters followed by the females in late September or October. Main reference: Compagno, L.J.V., 1984. FAO Species Catalogue. Vol. 4. Sharks of the world. An annotated and illustrated catalogue of shark species known to date. Part 1 - Hexanchiformes to Lamniformes. FAO Fish. Synop. 125(4/1):1-249. Rome, FAO. IUCN Red List Status: LEAST CONCERN (''LC)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Traumatogenic Human uses: Fisheries: minor commercial; aquarium: public aquariums. Category:Heterodontidae, Bullhead, horn, or Port Jackson sharks